TheHarvardYears
by CoFfEeGaL216
Summary: a...troy..it's...about.senior.year.at.chilton
1. GettinIn

TheHarvardYears  
  
Gilmore Girls, is owned by the WB and it's creator's...the only thing owned by me is my ideas in this story  
  
Pairing: R/T, General  
  
Rating: PG  
  
GETTING IN  
  
Senior Year-Chilton-Early Fall  
  
The Chilton gang, having become great friends, was determined to go to Harvard together. Rory, Tristan, Paris, Henry, Madeline, and Louise all applied to Harvard Early Admissions. Rory and Paris had both always wanted to go to Harvard and were very excited that their friends wanted to go as well. The rest of the group had many different reasons for wanting to go. Tristan had always known he was expected to go to Harvard, and now because of Rory he actually wanted to go. Henry wanted to be the first person in his family to go to and Ivy league school. Loise and Madeline wanted to go to Harvard to prove to everyone they were more than just pretty, rich, airheads.  
  
Fade In  
  
-Chilton Library: The gang sitting around a table.  
  
Paris: Did anyone hear from Harvard yet??  
  
Louise, Madeline, and Henry:(in unison) Nope  
  
---everyone starts giving Tristan and Rory weirld looks-Madeline breaks the ice.  
  
Madeline: Did you two hear something, you know you have to tell us.  
  
Tristan: I haven't heard officially yet.  
  
Rory: Me neither.  
  
Louise: What do you mean you haven't heard "officially" yet. We promised we wouldn't have our families pull strings.  
  
Rory: I just want you all to know that I had nothing to do with any of this.  
  
Henry: Ok Tristan out with it, and you better tell the truth.  
  
Tristan: Ok like Ror said I had nothing to do with this, for that matter I didn't know about this till this morning.  
  
Rory: Tris you better just tell them, they look like they're gonna kill us.  
  
Tristan: Fine, Fine, Fine.  
  
Rory's Grandfather and my Grandfather were at the country club together on Saturday for their weekly golf game. They were on about the 12th hole when they ran into Dr. Whitmore, the director of admissions and they being the nosy old men that they are asked him when early acceptance letter were being mailed out, by the way they were mailed friday. So Dr. Whitmore said I know you two want this information because Rory and Tristan both applied early admissions, I can't tell you a whole lot but I will tell you that they will be pleased and they are two very talented children. So see I didn't do anything  
  
Rory: Yeah neither did I  
  
Paris: Well I guess you two already know you're in so now the rest of us just have to wait till this afternoon.  
  
Henry: Trist, only you would be able to have something like that happen to you.  
  
Louise: Yeah him and Rory the perfect couple (pretending to gag)  
  
Madeline: Hey why don't we all go home after school, get our letters then meet back at someone's house.  
  
Tristan: Yeah that sounds like a good idea, What do you think Angel?  
  
Rory: Yeah sure, we call all meet at my house.  
  
Henry: Works for me, I'm having dinner at Lane's tonight so I have to drive into Stars Hollow any way.  
  
Paris: How about if we all meet at Rory's at 4?  
  
Louise: Works for me, but someone has to give me a ride, my cars being painted.  
  
Mad: Well why don't me, you, and Paris all go in one car.  
  
Paris: Whatever.  
  
Rory: Tris we gonna go to your house to get your letter then go to my house.  
  
Tristan: Works for me Angel, then we'll get to spend some time alone. Oh waite don't we have to meet Lorelai for coffee at 4:15?  
  
Rory: On yeah we do. guys you mind if we don't meet till 5?  
  
P, H, L, and M: Whatever  
  
-cut to Tristan's bedroom, after school. Tristan and Rory laying on his king size bed.  
  
Rory: you think everyone was annoyed cause we alredy knew we got in?  
  
Tristan: Does it really matter, you know everyone's gonna get in, not that I'd mind if you were the only person I knew going to Harvard.  
  
---Tristan leans over and kisses Rory. Rory and Tristan continue kissing, till there is a knock on the door. Rory sits up and fixes her hair.  
  
Tristan's Mom: Tristan can I come in?  
  
Tristan: Yeah come in.  
  
TMom: Oh, hello Rory dear I didn't realize you were here.  
  
Rory: Hi Mrs. DuGrey.  
  
Tristan: Mother is there something you wanted?  
  
TMom: Yes, I believe I have something you've been waiting for  
  
---handing him and envelope from Harvard  
  
Tristan: Thanks mom, see you later.  
  
TMom: Bye Hunnie  
  
-Cut to Luke's Dinner, Lorelai sits arguing with Luke  
  
Rory: Hi Mom, Hi Luke.  
  
Luke: Yeah HI guys.  
  
Lorelai: Oh hi sweetie, Hi Tristan  
  
Tristan: Hi Lorelai  
  
----Luke hands them each a cup of coffee  
  
Lorelai: I have something for my wonderful daughter.  
  
---pulls out a letter and starts waving it in Rory's face...Rory chases  
  
Lorelai around the dinner finally getting the letter from her.  
  
Rory: Thanks mom we gotta go, Paris and everyone are coming to the house so we can open our letters together.  
  
Lorelai: Ok you guys, but don't forget we have dinner and the grandparents, Tristan your parents and grandparents are going to be there as well.  
  
Tristan and Rory: Ok we'll see you at the house.  
  
-Cut to the living room of the Gilmore house. The whole gang from Chilton plus Lane is sitting in the living room.  
  
Lane: Ok guys, we have to open these letters sooner or later, and I'm voting for sooner cause if me and Henry are late for dinner my parents are going to freak.  
  
Madeline: Elbows Tristan, Hey lovebirds come back to reality we're gonna open our letters now.  
  
Tristan: Fine whatever you say.  
  
Paris: Ok everyone have their letters, lets go one at at time starting with Tristan and going clockwise.  
  
Tristan: Why do we have to start with me?  
  
Louise: Because we already know you and Rory got in.  
  
Tristan: Fine  
  
---picking up his letter and opening it.  
  
Got in.  
  
Rory: My turn, my turn.  
  
----opening her letter, Tristan staring over her shoulder.  
  
Ms. Gilmore we would like to inform you....yada, yada, yada....we are pleased to accept you to Harvard University. Got in.  
  
Louise: Ok I guess it's my turn.  
  
---ripping the letter open/  
  
Blah, Blah, Blah...you have been accepted to Harvard University.. Got in.  
  
Henry: Me next. You are invited to join the Harvard class of 2007. I'm in.  
  
Lane: Ok, here goes nothing....Lane Kim, we welcome you to Harvard. Accepted.  
  
Paris: My turn. Paris Gellar you have been accepted to Harvard University.  
  
Well we knew that.  
  
Madeline: I guess I'm last. Blah, Blah, Blah....welcome to Harvard University. That's all of us.  
  
Rory: All 7 of us, chaching. Well I guess since we are already accepted we can stop stressing over school non stop.  
  
Tristan: Oh yeah, party time.  
  
Paris: You guys speak for yourselves, I have a certain brown haired girl I have to beat out of the running for valedictorian.  
  
Lane: You never stop do you Paris.  
  
Rory: Nope but ya know what she's wasting her time working so hard, cause she can have it.  
  
Madeline: Did Rory Gilmore just say she didn't care if she was valedictorian or not.  
  
Tristan: Yeah that's what she said but don't tell anyone, we wouldn't want Grandma Emily finding out and having a hear attack.  
  
Henry: Lane you ready to go tell your parents the good news.  
  
---little by little everyone starts to leave, leaving Tristan and Rory alone in the house.  
  
Rory: I'm gonna go get changed, so we can go to your house you can get changed, and then go to my Grandparents....FUN.  
  
Tristan: Ok, I'm gonna sit right here and watch tv.  
  
---Rory leaves the room, in walks Lorelai  
  
Lorelai: Hey how'd I miss the gang?  
  
Tristan: They just left a matter of seconds ago, Rory's in getting read for dinner, then we're gonna run to my house so I can get changed.  
  
Lorelai: So is tonight a night for celebration?  
  
Tristan: Oh yeah, all 7 of us got in.  
  
Lorelai: 7, oh yeah I forgot about Lane. Rory, you almost dressed?  
  
Rory: Yeah I'll be right out.  
  
Lorelai: Ok Harvard student.  
  
Rory: Yeah that'd be me, me and my 6 bestfriends.  
  
Tristan: Oh, so I'm only your bestfriend now?  
  
Rory: Oh don't be a dork you know what i mean.  
  
---Rory walks out in a burgundy dress.  
  
Rory: so do you think the color fits the evening.  
  
Lorelai: Yes it does but now I don't know what I'm going to wear.  
  
Tristan: You two are crazy, Angel you ready.  
  
Rory: Yep let's go....Mom we'll meet you there in like 45 minutes.  
  
Lorelai: Ok hunnie.  
  
-Cut to the Grandparents house.  
  
---Rory and Tristan sit side by side on the couch, Tristan's parents and grandparents enter the room.  
  
TMom: Well there are my favorite two soon to be Harvard students.  
  
Emily: Yes these are definately two amazing kids, and quite a pairing, a DuGrey and a Gilmore. The begining of a new dynasty.  
  
Richard: Now Emily don't start your beginning of a new dynasty speech again.  
  
TDad: Richard, you know Emily is right, if Rory and Tristan were to end up getting married after college, it could mean big things for both our families.  
  
Tristan's Grandmother: Do you people not realize that they are sitting right here, if you want to talk about these things atleast don't talk about them infront of them, it's not proper.  
  
Tristan's Grandfather: Dear, I don't realy see the problem with it, it's not like we are arranging a marrige here, they picked eachother we didn't pick them for eachother.  
  
---Lorelai enterswhy did I just hear someone say something about arranging a marriage.  
  
Lorelai: why did I just hear someone say something about arranging a marriage.  
  
Emily: Lorelai, don't be silly we were just talking about what would be an amazing pairing if Rory and Tristan were every to get married.  
  
Lorelai: Yes well I don't think that is happening anytime soon. Why don't we let them graduate high school before we start arranging their marriage.  
  
-Cut to Tristan's car  
  
Rory: well that was interesting, I'd say we don't have to worry about anyone not approving of us being together.  
  
Tristan: Please Angel, not approving, they're practically giving us their blessing to get married the day after we graduate college.  
  
Rory: I know, it's scary isnt' it. We started out hating eachother, they we fell in love, our families disapporved, and now they are giving us their blessing.  
  
Tristan: I'll never be surprised at anything if it involves you, you are the most amazing person I have ever met.  
  
---leaning over and kissing her  
  
Rory: Tristan, I'd be lost with out you, don't ever leave me.  
  
Tristan: I couldn't leave you even if I wanted to, my parents would send me to the gulliotene, not to mention what your grandparents and Lorelai would do to me.  
  
Rory: So you're telling me I'm stuck with you forever?  
  
Tristan: Yeah, is that such a bad prospect?  
  
Rory: No it's a very nice prospect.  
  
---they start kissing again, and continue kissing for about thirty-five minutes, until Tristans cell phone rings.  
  
Tristan: Hello Oh hi mom Umm..actually I think me and Rory are going to go back to her house and watch a movie, ok. Yeah I know, we have to be at the Country Club at 10 tomorrow morning Yes mother, Rory's joining us tomorrow. Ok, I'll see you in the morning  
  
---Tristan hangs up the phone and grabs Rory's had, get over here gorgeous. 


	2. TheProm

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story, all i own are my ideas on how things should be. the characters and the gilmore girls are owned by amy sherman-paladino and the wb.  
  
Pairing: R/T  
  
Rating: PG or PG13 I'm not sure  
  
Chapter: 2/???????  
  
The Prom  
  
It was the end of Rory's senior year at Chilton, even with all the bad things from sophomore year she loved Chilton, she loved her life she loved her boyfriend Tristan, he was a jerk in the beginning, but now he was just amazing. She was friends with Paris, Madeline, and Louise and was going out with Tristan boy how things change. The senior prom was in two weeks, the guys had rented the limos, but Rory, Paris, Lane, Madeline, and Louise didn't have their dresses yet. Emily had give Rory free reign on one of her credit carts to get whatever she need for the prom. After school today Tristan was going over Rory's for about an hour before she and the rest of the girls went shopping for their dresses.  
  
Rory walked out of her art class, the only class she didn't have with Tristan, Tristan was standing against her locker waiting for her. "Hey Trist baby, what's up?" Rory asked. "Nothing Angel, just missing your beautiful face, get over here," Tristan replied to her. She ran over and wrapped her arms around is neck kissing his check. Tristan spun her around and popped open her locker, "There you go beautiful." "Why thank-you Mr. DuGrey," Rory quipped at him. Rory threw her books in her locker, "Come on lets go get some coffee." Tristan and Rory drove to Luke's for coffee and then went back to her place.  
  
Rory laid down on the couch as soon as they walked in the door and Tristan laid on top of her kissing her passionately. In the middle of there mini make-out session Lorelai walked in, neither Tristan nor Rory noticing. "Uhum, excuse me," Lorelai said, making her presence known. Tristan jumped up and Rory sat up both looking flustered. "Hi Mom," Rory said, "Hi Lorelai," Tristan said, both speaking at the same time. "Hi guys, did I interrupt something," Lorelai asked. "No, Mom, didn't expect you home so early." "Well sweetheart I could see that. I have to go back to the inn but Luke wouldn't give me coffee so I decided to come home and make some for myself." "Here mom," Rory said handing her the cup of coffee she had gotten only minutes ago. "What is this, my daughter giving me her coffee so she can be alone with Bible Boy," Lorelai asked. "No mother I gave you my coffee because I know how much you like Luke's coffee, and I can just drink as you put it 'Bible Boy's'." "are you sure," asked Lorelai. "yes mom, now go back to the in before Michel has a coniption," Rory told her. "Ok hun," Lorelai said "I'll meet you and the girls at the mall at 6. Bye Rory, Bye Bible Boy." "Bye," Rory and Tristan said in unison. As they heard Lorelai drive away, Rory cocked her finger at Tristan, "Get over here Bible Boy." "Angel, I thought you and the girls were leaving for the mall at 5," Tristan asked. "Nope, didn't I tell you, you are dropping me off there at 6," Rory told him. "Oh," Tristan said "Baby, I like that idea, I get a whole extra hour with the girl of my dreams." "Yes you do," Rory said as Tristan laid back down on top of her kissing her with more passion. After kissing in the same manner for about ten minutes Rory pulled back. Staring into Tristan's eyes she said, "Slow down Tiger, I can't breath, what just got into you?" "I don't know babe, something about you calling me Bible Boy got me really worked up," Tristan told her. "Well Bible Boy, I'm gonna hafta remember that one," Rory told him.  
  
Rory reached up and grabbed Tristan by the neck, pulling his lips to hers and kissing him. Rory slowly runs her tongue over his lips trying to gain access to the depths of his mouth, after she does she tights her lips and Tristan does the same thing to her. They go back and forth in this cat and mouse game for about a half hour. The phone ringing shakes them out of their game. Tristan reaches under Rory and pulls how the phone and awnsers it, "Hello," Tristan says. A few seconds later he hands the phone to Rory, "Here babe it's Lane." Tristan gets up off the couch and goes to get changed out of his Chilton uniform. Rory gets off the phone, knowing Tristan went to change, she headed to her room to do the same. Tristan went back in the living room to wait for Rory, he was wearing his typical outfit. Well, his typical outfit outside of Chilton that is, a pair of jeans--AE boots--white beater--short sleeved plaid button down shirt, leaving the top three buttons and the bottom two buttons undone. Rory came out of her room her hair pulled up in a pony tail, wearing dark blue A&F jeans that hung low on her hips, a burgundy fitted A&F tee-shirt that left about 2 inches of bare stomach showing, and white platform sneakers. As she sat down all Tristan could think was how good she made a very simple outfit look. "Hey Trist," Rory said "I have an idea." "Oh yeah what's that sexy?" "well I was thinking, since it's only 4:45 and we are all ready to go why don't we go to the mall now, and you can help me pick out a dress, but we won't tell them, and we'll just pretend like we just there," Rory had been thinking up this plan for weeks. "How very sneaky of you Rory," Tristan said kissing her." "I know it is," Rory told him "but I just want you to like my dress, I want everything to be perfect." Tristan thought about it, "I think I like this whole idea, let's go."  
  
Rory and Tristan get to the mall in record time, 10 minutes flat. Tristan parked the car and he Rory went into the mall. They were walking through the mall when Tristan spotted the Versace store, he pulled on Rory's arm. "Let's move it Gilmore." Rory stared at Tristan, "What are you doing Trist?" "I'm picking out your dress is that not why we are here." "ok, ok relax" Rory and Tristan walk over to a rack of dresses. Tristan found a blue two piece dress that he knew she would look gorgeous in. "Here baby try this on," Tristan told her. "You positive this one?" Rory asked. "Yeah I'm positive, I've been imagining you in this dress for weeks." Rory went into a fitting room and put it on. She just stared at herself, the top was strapless but modes, the back was like a corset with the strings and all, while the skirt was full and you could see a glimpse of skin between the top and bottom. She walked out of the fitting room and heard a gasp escape Tristan's mouth. He walked over took her arm and spun her slowly around. "Yeah that's the one," Tristan told her. "Are you sure," asked Rory. "Positive, it looks better on you than I ever could have imagine, but do you like it?" "yes Trist I love it, I feel like a princess." "Well you do look like a princesss, but you're still my Angel." Rory turns around and goes back into the fitting room to put her clothes back on. She came out and Tristan grabbed her hand, "Come on, one more stop," Rory just followed him. "Rory before we go to the next store I have a question to ask you," Tristan said. "Remember the other night when we were talking about when it would happen and you said the night of the prom, were you sure?" "Yeah, but what does that have to do with anything?" asked Rory. "Baby please don't feel like you have to say yes for me, I could wait a million years for you, I want it to happen when you want it to happen, when you are ready." Rory looked Tristan in the eyes, her arms wrapped around his neck, "Baby if I didn't want to do it I would have never told you I wanted to, I want to sleep with you the night of the prom, after we're crowned king and queen it will be the perfect ending to the perfect night." Tristan kissed the tip of her nose, "ok then we can continue on to my next store then." "ok so there are more like two more stores, but hey who's counting?" "not me," rory told him. Rory and Tristan walked into a candle store and he bought 3 dozen candles. Rory gave him a weird look and asked, "Tristan why do you need three dozen candles?" "Oh you will see Rory Gilmore, you will see," and with that he lead her out of the store. When he stopped in front of Victoria Secrets, Rory gave him a weird look. "What are you staring at Gilmore," he asked. "Obviously DuGrey, I'm staring at you." He walked in the store with her in tow, picked up a long white silky sheer nightgown and took it up to the counter and bought it. "Ok, babe we have to go put this stuff in the car so noone see's it." ROry didn't say anything, she just followed him.  
  
The Prom came, and everyone danced all night long and had an amazing time. Tristan had decided a long time ago that he was going to have the post- prom party at his house, so he figured ok I can still do as planned and make it a perfect night for Rory and throw the party, there just won't be anyone allowed upstairs. Tristan muttered to himself, "please just let everything be perfect." Rory and the girls were huddled in a corner of the Hartford Hall where the prom was being held, discussing their dates:  
  
Rory: I can't believe tonight is the night.  
  
Madeline: What do you mean the night?  
  
Louise: Wow Maddy you get dumber everyday.  
  
Paris: Mad, she means the NIGHT, ya know the first time .... her and Tristan.  
  
Madeline: I guess I am dumb. Rory relax, you guys are so much in love, as long as you are sure you want to, it will be perfect.  
  
Rory: I do love him, and I want to, but i'm just so nervous.  
  
Lane: (looking at her bestfried)Don't let the nerves over come you Ror, just go with the love and everything will be fine, and plus you know Tristan is going to make this perfect for both of you.  
  
Paris: Yeah, I mean he already told me that people at the party were only aloud in the downstairs of the house, except the few of us who have passes to the thrid floor.  
  
Madeline: Do we actually get PASSES?  
  
Louise: No but me, you, Paris, and Lane and our boys are the only people who have keys to open the door to get into the stairwell.  
  
Madeline: OH yeah, Mike did say something about keys and a stairwell.  
  
Tristan, Rory and everyone go out to their respective limos about 45 minutes before the prom is actually over. The growing group of friends want to be at Tristan's before everyone else get there, and Tristan has to finish making everything perfect for Rory.  
  
Once they get to Tristan's everyone goes to change into party clothes, and Tristan goes up to his room, leaving Rory with the girls. Tristan told Paris to make sure that under no circumstance was she to let Rory go up stairs. Rory and the girls go in one of the downstairs bedrooms to get changed, the guys go in another one.  
  
Rory: I wonder what Tristan's doing upstairs, I'm gonna go up.  
  
Paris: No you aren't, I am under strict orders that you can't go up there.  
  
Rory: But I just want to be with my baby.  
  
Louise: You will be with him in more ways than you can imagine soon enough, he's just trying to make it perfect for you, so let him.  
  
Lane: Yeah, I remember the first time me and Henry did, he locked me in another room for an hour while he made everything perfect.  
  
Madeline: You guys are so lucky, I have never had a guy care if everything was perfect or not, they just wanted to get their rocks off.  
  
People start to arrive at Tristan's and the girls go out and mingle with their classmates and friends. Tristan comes downstairs and sees Rory talking to Alexia and walks over and grabs her waist, pulling her towards him. "Hey baby," Rory says, turning around and kissing him, "is it ready?" Tristan laughs, "Yes it's ready, but I'm not." "what do you mean you're not ready," asks Rory. "I'm ready for you, i don't mean i'm not ready for it, but I think we should at least spend a little time at this party or people may start to get suspicious," he tells Rory. Rory just laughs at him and kisses him on the cheek. Seeing one of the guys, Tristan tells Rory, "Babe I'll find you in like ten minutes, I'm just gonna go talk to Ryan." Rory lets go of his hand and lets him walk away, she heads to the study, knowing there's some wine in the coubard in there, she thinks she wants some. ROry goes in the study and pours herself a glass of wine, after she finishes it she goes to find Tristan. ROry spots Tristan outside by the pool talking to James so she walks over to them. ROry walks up behind tristan and starts kissing the back of his neck wrapping her arms around his waist. James just smiles and walks away leaving the couple alone. ROry continues kissing Tristan's neck, and Tristan tells her "Hey babe, what are you trying to do, get me to take you upstairs before I'm good and ready?" "Of course not Bible Boy, why would I ever do that," asks Rory. Tristan smells the alcohol on Rory's breath and can't help but ask, "Rory how much have you drank tonight?" Rory looks at him in amazement, "Babe I just had one glass of wine, that's it." Tristan kisses Rory and leads her back towards the house, and up the stairs. Tristan leads her into the bathroom and tells her to change or whatever she wants and he'll be back in a few minutes. Tristan goes into his room and lights the candles, he has spread all three dozen all over the room, after lighting the candles he finds the cd he made of love songs and puts it intot he radio pressing play and turning it down so that you can't hear it outside of his room. After doing all of this Tristan picks up a box off of his desk and opens it, revealing petals of Rory's favorite flower, lilac roses. He takes the rose petals and sprinkles them all over the bed, he looks around the room realizing he's been in there for about ten minutes decides it's as perfect as he can make it and goes to get Rory. ROry paces in the bathroom waiting for Tristan.... there's a light tap, tap, tap on the bathroom door and she opens it to see him. Tristan stares in amazement at the sight of Rory in the long white nightie, "Wow baby, you look amazing," with that he grabs her hand and kisses her leading her to his room. Rory smiles at herself, knowing what is to come. Tristan leads her to his room and opens the door and lets her walk in. The first thing Rory sees are all the candles and the rose petals, she turns around to face Tristan and kisses him deeply, "You Mr. DuGrey are the most wonderful boyfriend in the world." Tristan kisses Rory's shoulders leading her towards the bed, where she lays down and he lays next to her and he continues kissing her. Tristan kisses her forehead, eyelids, cheeks, nose, chin, lips, ears, neck, shoulders, arms, and fingers. As Tristan starts to slide one of the straps off of Rory's shoulder she says, "Tristan". Tristan looks at her, seeing the fear in her eyes, "What Rory?" Rory looks at him knowing what is about to come out of her mouth, and afraid of his reaction, she takes a deep breath "Baby I love you more than anything in the world, and I thought I was ready I really did, and I know how hard you tried to mae all of this perfect, but i just don't think i can do it." Tristan swallows hard and wipes a tear from Rory's cheek, "ROry, Angel, I love you and I don't want to rush you, I want everything to be perfect the first time we do, and I don't just mean the setting, I want everything we are feeling to be perfect, if you aren't ready, then we aren't ready as a couple and I don't want to do antyhing either of us would regret." Rory kisses him deeply before saying, "I love you so much, you are amazing, and I guess You really aren't just after me for the sex, cause in two years, you still haven't gotten any," laughing. Tristan kisses her tears away and tells her, "No i'm definately not here for the sex, i'm here because I love you, and the sex will come when we are ready, and right now we aren't ready, but i don't think we should let all of this go to waste, so what do you say we talk, we kiss, we sleep, all perfectly innocent and harmless. Rory thinks about what he has said, "Tristan you are amazing, you never stop amazing me YOU are the light of my life, I dream of you while i'm sleeping I hold you as close to me as possible when I'm awake, I love you more each day and can feel your love for me everytime i look in your eyes." Tristan lays on the bed, Rory laying her head on his shoulder running her fingers over his chest and stomach they both drift off to a peaceful sleep in eachother's arms.  
  
More coming soon.....please read and review. 


	3. Graduation

Disclaimer- I do not own the gilmore girls, they are owned by amy sherman- palladino and the Wb  
  
Pairing- R/T with a little L/C for fluff  
  
Rating- R for language  
  
A/N Please Read and Review, email me at coffeegal216@aol.com  
  
Part 3/?  
  
Graduation  
  
It was time for graduation, a time of moving on from Chilton and the past, but not from friends and family.  
  
---Last day of school  
  
(Tristan, Rory, Paris, Madeline, and Louise sat in Mrs. Fisher's U.S. Government class)  
  
Tristan-Rorry... Ror (poking her in the arm)  
  
Rory-What Tris? (Spinning around in her seat)  
  
Tristan-I just wanted to know when they were announce class rank, and to give you this (handing her a large coffee)  
  
Louise- they are announcing it this period  
  
Madeline- Yeah, I was in the office yesterday and overheard them saying Rory and Paris were deadlocked.  
  
Rory- I don't even care anymore, Paris if it was up to me, you could have it.  
  
Paris- Thanks Ror, if it was up to me I could have ti too.  
  
Tristan- Well somethings never change.  
  
Mrs Fisher- Class if I could have your attention, I would like to announce the top 10 in your class  
  
---a lull falls over the class, tristan reaches over and squeezes rory's hand  
  
Mrs. Fisher- I'm glad I have your attention, now I will start at 10 and go down:  
  
10- Louise Fry  
  
9- Mike Sheffield  
  
8- Madeline Harris  
  
7- Johnathan Rogers  
  
6- Andrew Morgan  
  
5- Jason Weles  
  
4- Henry Choi  
  
3- Tristan DuGrey  
  
(Tristan reaches over and squeezes rory's hand harder)  
  
2- Rory Gilmore  
  
1- Paris Gellar  
  
(Rory and Paris let out a simultaneous sigh)  
  
Tristan- Congratulations Paris, Rory I'm sorry  
  
Rory- What are you sorry for, Paris deserved it, and any way I haven't cared about rank in months  
  
Madeline- She's right, she said the day we got accepted to Harvard that she didn't care about valedictorian.  
  
(Headmaster Charelston walks in)  
  
H. Charelston- excuse me class, I just wanted to tell rory and paris that there had only been a hundreth of a point difference in their final GPA's, the closest race for valedictorian in the history of Chilton  
  
---Class is dismissed and everyone heads to clean out their lockers before going home  
  
--Tristan comes up behind Rory wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her neck  
  
Tristan- So #2 in the school what's on the agenda for tonight.  
  
Rory- Well #3 (kissing his cheek) we have to meet my mom for coffee and dinner at my grandparents at 7, but getween coffee and dinner I'm all yours.  
  
Tristan- (slowly kisses rory) I like how you think, but I'm thinking I want out of this uniform  
  
Rory- me too, but just think, we never have to wear them again  
  
---exit school head towards Tristan's silver z3  
  
Tristan- aww, but mary that means I don't get to see you in that cute skirt and knee socks  
  
Rory- well bible boy we'll just have to see what we can do about that.  
  
Tristan- Ooh, I like how that gorgeous mind works (as he speeds off to stars hollow)  
  
---walking into Luke's  
  
Rory- Hey mom  
  
Lorelai- Hi hun, Hi Tristan, how smart are the two smartest people I know?  
  
Tristan- Rory's 2, I'm three  
  
Rory- yeah Paris got valedictorian and I'm happy for her  
  
Lorelai- That's great. Hey Luke I kneed three coffees for me and the number 2 gall and number 3 boy in Chilton's senior class  
  
Luke- Here, but it's gonna kill you (pouring three coffees)  
  
---outside of Emily and richard's home  
  
Lorelai- I don't wanna go in  
  
Rory- Mom stop whining, tristan ring the door bell  
  
---emily comes to the door and ushers them in the house  
  
Emily- Hello Lorelai, Rory dear, Tristan  
  
Loelai- Hi Mom  
  
-Rory and Tristan in Unison  
  
Rory- Hi grandma  
  
Tristan- Hello Mrs. Gilmore  
  
--richard walks ou;t  
  
Richard- so I hear they announced final rank today  
  
Rory- yes they did, I ended up second, paris is first but only by a hundreth of a point  
  
Emily- That's wonderful dear, how did you make out tristan  
  
Tristan- well actually I came in third  
  
Richard- That's wonderful I expect the same type of standing at Harvard  
  
Lorelai- Don't push them too hard dad  
  
Emily- well are we going to go sit or stand in the foyer all night  
  
---everyone follows Emily into the dining room  
  
Tristan- Mrs. Gilmore, my mother wanted me to tell you Hello, and assure you that she and my father would be at rory's graduation party  
  
Emily- Thank you tristan, tell her I said hello and she and your father must go with us for a pre-graduation dinner  
  
Rory- Grandma, I'll ask them, Tristan probably won't remember  
  
Richard- That wasn't very nice of you Rory  
  
Tristan- No but it was very true Mr. Gilmore  
  
---they finnish diner and leave, lorelai takes her jeep and goes back to stars hollow, rory and tristan get in tristan's z3 and head for a party  
  
: in the car, tristan pulls over on a side road.  
  
Rory- Tristan in there something wrong with the car?  
  
Tristan- No Angel (pulling her into his lap) I just wanted to spend somet itme with my gorgeous girlfriend.  
  
Rory- MMMM (kissing his neck) Mr. DuGrey, I think I like how you think  
  
Tristan- Angel, I know you keep saying you don't care about not being valedictorian (running his fingers through her hair) But you are upset I can feel it  
  
Rory- Yes I am upset, Yes I care, Yes I just want to cry, but none of that is going to change anything  
  
-rory breaks down in tears  
  
Tristan- It's ok Angel (holding rory close and kissing the top of her head) Let it all out, it's ok to be upset about this  
  
-rory continues to cry, tristan holds her in his arms like a baby his voice calming her  
  
Rory- Thanks Trist ( kissing his cheek) thank you for loving me, thank you for making me the happies girl in the world, thans for always being here for me  
  
Tristan- you know angel, I should be thanking you, you made me a better person than I ever thought I could bee (kissing her deeply)  
  
-they continue making out for about a half hour till his phone rings  
  
Tristan- (pulling his phone out of his pocket) Hello  
  
-rory slides backover into her seat  
  
Tristan- yeah ... slow down mike, what happened? Ok, ok, we're on our way who do you think, Rory's with me idiot Ok Mike, we'll see you in a little bit  
  
Rory- Babe, what's wrong?  
  
Tristan- Mike and Andrew just got into a fight with some junior who was trying to make out with Madeline and then he broke some priceless vase  
  
Rory- what the hell  
  
Tristan- they can't get him to leave, so they called me for helpÃ¢â‚¬Â¦ listen to me, when we get there, go in the house up to madeline's room paris, Madeline, louise, and lane are all in there, and please don't come downstairs  
  
Rory- why, do you think this fool is gonna come after me?  
  
Tristan- I don't know but I do know I don't want you to get hurt  
  
Rory- Ok ok, whatever you say  
  
---they get to Madeline's house, rory goes up stairs tristan goes into the living room whewre anndrew and this kid are still fighting  
  
Tristan- Mike, what do you want me to do?  
  
Mike- I'm gonna pull Andrew off of him you get him the hell out of here  
  
Tristan- Ok whatever  
  
---mike lunges and pulls Andrew off of the kid and tristan grabs the kids by the arm and starts pulling him towards the front door  
  
Kid- what do you think you're doing man (swininging at Tristan)  
  
Tristan- you aren't welcome here you little ass hole (tristan punches him in the face) you lay a hand on any of my friends or come any where near any of my friends so helpe me god I will kick your sorry ass  
  
Kid- whatever whatever it was all in good fun  
  
Tristan- no it wasn't get the hell out of here and don't ever come back  
  
---tristan goes back in the house and locks the front door  
  
Tristan- (yelling upstairs) you guys can come down I got rid of him  
  
-the girls come running down the steps, tristan walks in the living room to check on mike and Andrew, rory goes up behind tristan and touches his cheek, he jumps  
  
Rory-Baby, what's wrong  
  
Tristan- Rory you scared me half to death (turning around to face rory)  
  
(rory sees a gash on tristan's face)  
  
Rory- c'mere (leading tristan towards the bathroom up stairs) sit down, she points to a little vanity stool as she grabs some alcohol and baind aids  
  
Tristan- what are you doing  
  
Rory- well when you were being macho jerk you got a big cut on your face  
  
Tristan- yeah and  
  
Rory- and I'm going to clean it and put a band aid on it  
  
Tristan- does it get a kiss  
  
(Rory leans down and kisses his cheek)  
  
(Rory dabs alcohol on his face and Tristan cringes)  
  
Rory- Oh yeah, big bad DuGrey thinks a little alcohol hurts  
  
Tristan- Be quiet if someone was pouring alcohol on your face, you'd think it hurts too  
  
Rory- here lemme put a band aid on it, Madeline told me that vase had been in her mothers family for 200 years  
  
Tristan- Oh shit, her parents are gonna freak  
  
Rory- Yeah I know, Tri ya wanna get out of here?  
  
Tristan- whatever you want Angel, why what's up?  
  
Rory- well that whole fight thing killed my whole party mood and my mom called your cell when I was upstairs to tell me that my dad just got in.  
  
Tristan- Oh so you wanna go spend time with your dad and not me  
  
Rory- Nope, my mom and dad are going out, I want to go back to my house and spend time with just you  
  
Tristan- Hmmm, I think I can handle that, let's go  
  
(Rory and Tristan go back to her house, Rory finds a note from her mom and dad)  
  
Rory- Babe listen to this  
  
Tristan- What's up Angel?  
  
Rory- This  
  
Dear Rory,  
  
We're gone out for a while we wanted to talk and spend time ogether, we'll be home around 12.  
  
Love,  
  
Mom and Dad  
  
Ps. I want to meet Tristan so he better be there.  
  
Daddy  
  
Tristan- So the infamous Christopher wants to meet me  
  
Rory- Yep he does Tri and he'll love you cause he loves me and I love you  
  
Tristan- So it's only 10 and we have the house till 12 so what shall we do?  
  
(ROry sits on the couch)  
  
Rory- get over here  
  
Tristan- Yes dear(sitting down next to ROry)  
  
--Rory gets up and sits on Tristan's lap facing him, her legs wrapped around his waist.  
  
Tristan- mmm, I like this (kissing her neck)  
  
Rory- I can't believe we graduate in 2 days, ya wanna watch a move(nibbleing on Tristan's ear lobe)  
  
Tristan- what movie(his voice hoarse)  
  
ROry- I dunno, how bout America's Sweethearts  
  
Tristan- Chick Flick, how bout JoyRide  
  
ROry- Ok (standing up and putting the movie in)  
  
--Tristan lays down on the couc leaving room for Rory to lay down, Rory lays down in frong of Tristan, who automatically wraps his arms around her pulling her against him  
  
Tristan- You gonna press play or what gorgeous(kissing her neck)  
  
Rory- Yeah, Yeah, Yeah  
  
--they lay and watch the movie occassionaly kissing, as the movie ends rory rolls over and they start kissing, pulling apart when they hear a car.  
  
Tristan- I want coffee  
  
Rory- Let's go make some  
  
Tristan- Ok Angel(they get up and make the coffee)  
  
--Lorelai and Christopher walk in the house holding hands, letting go before Rory and Tristan see them  
  
Christopher- Rory .....  
  
Rory- Daddy (jumping up and hugging her father)  
  
--Lorelai sits down stealing Tristan's coffee  
  
Rory- I want you to meet Tristan  
  
Tristan- (stands up shaking christopher's hand) Hello Mr. Hayden, nice to meet you  
  
Christopher- Please call me Christopher, I hope you are taking good care of my baby girl  
  
Tristan- Yes I am, she's the greatest  
  
Lorelai- ROry can I talk to you in the other room?  
  
ROry-Yeah sure Mom  
  
--Lorelai and Rory go into the living room  
  
Lorelai- I still love him  
  
Rory- You still love who  
  
Lovelai- Christopher, he's amazing, he's sweet and caring and wow he's he's he's Christopher  
  
Rory- Ok mom, relax  
  
--Rory walks back intot the kitchen, Lorelai follows her  
  
Rory- Dad, how long are you here for  
  
Christoper- However long your mother lets me stay  
  
Lorelai- Don't be silly Chris, you can stay here for as long as you wan't, but you might have to fight Bible Boy for the couch  
  
Christopher- Bible BOy?  
  
Tristan- Yeah, that's me, long story, I sleep on the couch here alot, problems at home  
  
Lorelai- Don't worry Tris, you're not gonna lose your couch, Christopher can sleep in my room  
  
Christopher- Ooh, I can sleep in your room?  
  
Rory- why not dad, it wouldn't be the first time, or else I wouldn't be standing here  
  
Christopher- Well I suppose it wouldn't hurt anything(winking at Lorelai)  
  
--Lorelai goes upstairs, Tristan goes in on the couch and falls asleep, Rory and Christopher sit talking in Rory's room  
  
Christophe- So baby girl, I hear you are second in your class  
  
ROry- Yep and Tristan's third, all of our friends at Chilton are in the top ten  
  
Christopher- Very impressive, so what are we doing tomorrow?  
  
ROry- Oh I don't know, maybe we can go into Hartford for the day, I have some shopping to get done if you don't mind, i haven't gotten Tristan a graduation present yet.  
  
Christopher- Whatever you want, so you really like this DuGrey kid?  
  
Rory- Yeah I do, he's wonderful, at first when i first transferred to Chilton he picked on me, but it wasn't really picking on me, it was that whole sandbox psychology thing that he liked me but didn't know how to act  
  
Christopher- Oh I see, it's so weird  
  
Rory- what's so weird dad?  
  
Christopher- Just that you fit so well into that world that me and your mother both ran away from  
  
Rory- Yeah I do fit in don't I  
  
Christopher- Yes you do my dear, and I'm very proud of you for it, it's a very hard world to fit into  
  
Rory- Thanks dad, I'm gonna go to bed I'll see you in the morning  
  
Christopher- GOod Night ROry(kisses her on the forehead)  
  
----What will Rory get Tristan for graduation, what will happen at graduation, what will happen to Lorelai and Christopher? COme back to find out more. 


	4. GraduationDay

Disclaimer- I do not own Gilmore Girls, they are owned by Amy Sherman- Palladino and The WB  
  
Graduation Day  
  
---Pre-Graduation dinner at Che LaRue (Rory, Tristan, Lorelai, Christopher, Emily, Richard, and Tristan's parents)  
  
Emily-Christopher, Lorelai you know Tristan's parents Elaine and Robert correct?  
  
Lorelai- Yes Mother, we know Elaine and Robert  
  
Richard- Rory, Tristan this is a big night for you two, graduating from Chilton only brings you one step closer to Harvard  
  
Tristan- You're right Mr. Gilmore and we're very excited (smiling at Rory)  
  
Christopher- Elaine, how is your brother Scott, I haven't seen him in years  
  
Elaine- Oh he's just fine, he was ver excited when i told him i was having dinner with you and Lorelai tonight  
  
Robert- Rory, you've become like a daughter to us over the past two years, and we just wanted to give you something for graduation  
  
Rory- Mr. and Mrs. DuGrey you didn't have to buy me anything  
  
Elaine- No such nonsense, of course we had to buy something for the girl who makes our son happier than I think I've ever seen him, so this is for you (hands Rory and elegantly wrapped box)  
  
Rory- (opens the box: pearl drop earrings are inside of a Tiffany's box) Thank you so much, I don't really know what to say, they are beautiful  
  
Robert- You are very welcome Rory, we're glad we could get you something you liked  
  
Lorelai- If you'll excuse me I have to run out to the car I forgot something  
  
(Lorelai stands up and walks out side, picking up two boxes from under the seat of the jeep)  
  
Rory- Dad, what did she forget  
  
Christopher- Oh who knows Rory, she would forget her head if it wasn't attached  
  
(Lorelai walks back in)  
  
Lorelai- I heard that Christopher Hayden and you are no better than I am  
  
(produces two wrapped boxes, hands one to Rory and one to Tristan)  
  
I was going to save these for later, but since we already started giving presents I figured why not  
  
Tristan- Is this really for me  
  
Lorelai- Yes Tristan it's for you, who else would it be for? Now open them you two  
  
(Rory and Tristan open the gifts, Rory's is a pearl bracelet and Tristan's is a silver Movado watch)  
  
Rory- WOW Mom, thanks  
  
Lorelai- well they are from me and your father  
  
Christopher- Yeah Tristan I picked out the watch  
  
Tristan- Well thank you both, it's awesome  
  
Rory-Hey Trist I have a present for you too, it's something you told me you wanted a long time ago  
  
Tristan- what is it  
  
(Rory hands him a wrapped box)  
  
Rory- open it and find out  
  
(Tristan opens the box and in it there is a Lighthouse CD, a four page letter, a photo album filled with pictures of them and their friends, and a stuffed puppy dog)  
  
Tristan- I can't believe you remembered, i told you about the stuffed puppy dog i lost and could never find another one in any store two years ago  
  
Rory- well you would have gotten it sooner but it took me two years to find it (laughing), and you can't read the letter or listen to the CD until you're by yourself  
  
Tristan- well i got you a present too, and it's kind of ironic  
  
Rory- why is it ironic  
  
(Tristan hands Rory a box, and laughs to himself)  
  
Tristan- Open it and you'll see why it's funny  
  
--Rory opens the box, inside is another smaller wrapped box, a think envelope with her name on it in his handwriting, and a dozen roses  
  
--- Rory smiles at him and opens the smaller box, inside is a gold ring with a sapphire heart and inside the ring is engraved in Amor Vincint Omina. (Tears start to form in Rory's eyes)  
  
Rory- Trist you are amazing, wow, I love you so much  
  
Tristan- Well that had the desired effect  
  
Emily- Tristan, we forgot your present at the house, but Rory dear this is for you (hands Rory a box)  
  
--Rory opens the box, inside is a three strand pearl necklace  
  
Rory- thank you grandma and grandpa it's gorgeous  
  
----the group leaves the restaurant, so that they aren't late for the ceremony, Rory's parents go in one car, grandparents in another, and Tristan's parents in another. Rory and Tristan go in Tristan's car together  
  
Rory-Tristan you are the best  
  
Tristan-No actually that would be you, you got me my stuffed puppy  
  
Rory- I wanted to give it to you for our two year anniversary but I hadn't found it yet  
  
Tristan-why can't I read the letter till I'm alone?  
  
Rory-because I said so (leaning over and kissing Tristan's cheek as he drives) can you help me put on the necklace and bracelet?  
  
Tristan-yeah sure babe, I can't believe your Mom and dad got me a Movado watch  
  
Rory-why did you doubt them liking you or something?  
  
Tristan- no but it's a Movado, my own parents won't even buy me one  
  
Rory- well the way my mom's looking at this, is that we only graduate from High School once  
  
--Tristan puts the necklace and bracelet on Rory, she puts on the earrings and ring  
  
Tristan- What are we doing after the ceremony  
  
Rory- I thought you were throwing a party at your house  
  
Tristan- Oh Yeah, I am aren't I  
  
Rory- yeah you are genius  
  
--they get to the school and go inside with the rest of their friends  
  
---after the graduation ceremony Rory and Tristan go back to his house, for the party he's throwing  
  
Madeline- (walking in the house) RORY.... TRISTAN...the party can start now I'm here  
  
Paris, Louise, Lane, and Henry- (in unison) SO ARE WE  
  
Tristan- ah damn, no one forgot  
  
Paris- no, no one forgot there are about 100 cars pulling in as we speak  
  
Rory- oh great, never a small party (elbowing Tristan in the stomach)  
  
Lane- what are the two of you talking about  
  
Tristan- well i kinda forgot about the party till Rory reminded me  
  
Henry- wow you really do shut your brain off after the school years over  
  
Tristan- yeah, I'll be right back i wanna go say hi to some people  
  
--Tristan walks away, Henry follows him ... the girls go upstairs to talk in Tristan's room  
  
Louise- Well girls we are all done and graduated what do we do now  
  
Paris- we relax, get ready for Harvard, have fun  
  
Lane- I like the way all of that sounds, especially the having fun part  
  
Rory- Look what I got for graduation...  
  
Madeline- What, What, What  
  
Rory- OK here goes the earrings are from Tristan's parents, the bracelet is from my Mom and dad, the necklace is from my grandparents and the ring is from Tristan  
  
Louise- OHO I like the ring  
  
Rory- wait you haven't seen the best part yet (taking off the ring and handing it to Louise) look inside the ring  
  
Louise- Awwww how sweet, listen guys in side the ring it is engraved, Amor Vincint Omina  
  
Paris- wow why couldn't i have a boyfriend that great  
  
lane- you could if you would give him a chance  
  
---Tristan comes up stairs and walks into his room  
  
Tristan- What are you guys doing in here, trying to hide from the three hundred people in my house  
  
Madeline- Well yeah that was kind of the idea  
  
Rory- Sorry babe  
  
Tristan- Too bad that I'm telling all of you right now, go down stairs, how am i supposed to be a gracious host when my friends aren't even down stairs to help me  
  
Paris- Jeez Tristan, you can't even throw a party with out us...  
  
Lane- Makes you feel loved doesn't it  
  
Tristan- You better get down there before Henry has a heart attack, he thinks you found some other Korean kid and went off with him  
  
Louise- OK, OK we get the point lets go girls  
  
---cut to Rory's house, Lorelai and Christopher are watching a movie  
  
Christopher- Lor, I really miss you when I'm not here  
  
Lorelai- I miss you too Chris, but there's not a whole lot we can do about it, is there  
  
Christopher- Well actually, the company I work for, just offered me a job in Hartford but I wanted to see how things went here before I decided to take it or not  
  
Lorelai- I can't tell you what to do, but I would love it if you were closer, someone to go to my parent's for dinner with once Rory leaves  
  
Christopher- You still have to go to dinner even once Rory leaves?  
  
Lorelai- Yeah cause they said they would help pay for her to go to Harvad, which is good because even with all her scholarships it's still really expensive  
  
Christopher- I still can't believe how well she fits in with those people  
  
Lorelai- oh I don't know, I think if we ever gave them a chance we could have fit in too  
  
Christopher- You're just saying that because you are friends with Chilton Parents  
  
Lorelai- OK OK you got me  
  
----cut to Tristan's house, next morning  
  
Rory- Tristan, are you awake (kissing him)  
  
Tristan- well I'm awake now, what's wrong??  
  
Rory- Nothing, except the fact that it is 10 in the morning and there is still no coffee running through me  
  
Tristan- You know how to make coffee  
  
Rory- yeah but I was too comfy laying here in your arms  
  
Tristan- Well then lets continue laying here and go back to sleep (slowly kissing Rory)  
  
--Rory and Tristan continue to kiss till about twenty minutes later there is a knock on the door  
  
Henry- Tristan you in there  
  
Lane- C'mon Tristan we know you are in there  
  
-Tristan crawls out of the bed, Rory rolls over and pulls the comforter over her  
  
Tristan- (opening the door) what do the two of you want?  
  
Lane- where's Rory (looking at the bed), oh there's  
  
Rory- Hi Lane, hi Henry why are you two up  
  
Henry- well sleepy heads we had to get up as soon as people who slept here started waking up so we could make sure everyone got the right set of keys  
  
Tristan- oh shit I forgot I took people's keys when they got here last night  
  
Rory- well Mr. KeyTaker, that could because you were a little drunk yourself  
  
Lane- ROr, I wouldn't talk, you could barely stand up straight by the time you came up here  
  
Henry- OK so anyway, we found everyone else's keys, but I can't find mine, Mike can't find his, Louise can't find hers, and Adam can't find his  
  
Tristan- I don't remember where i put them, i know they are with my keys but i can't remember where  
  
Lane- well you guys go look for them and us girls are going to get some coffee and get changed  
  
--- Tristan, Henry, Mike, Adam, and Robby go looking for the car keys, the girls get showered and changed  
  
--front porch of Tristan's house about two hours later, the guys come walking out holding the keys over their head in triumph  
  
Rory- OK good, now you boys go get changed so you can take us home,  
  
Tristan- Who died and made you Queen?  
  
Louise- Well I believe that happened when the senior class voter her Prom Queen so you better start listening or you won't be getting any  
  
Adam- Louise, like that's a real threat  
  
Rory- Actually it is, cause if we're not at my house in an hour my parents are gonna kill me and then he definitely won't be getting any  
  
Robby- OK, OK we're going, come on guys before they get really vicious  
  
----Rory's house about an hour later  
  
Rory- Mom, Dad were are you  
  
Christopher- We're in the kitchen  
  
Tristan- Please tell me there's coffee (as they walk in the kitchen)  
  
Lorelai- What would this house be without coffee?  
  
Rory- point taken, ah Tris we gotta drive up to Cambridge tomorrow to do our class schedules and all that college stuff  
  
Christopher- Well doesn't that sound like fun (rolling his eyes)  
  
-- the group drinks their coffee and Tristan and Rory leave to go to a pool party at Madeline's  
  
TBC  
  
Tune in to see what happens at Harvard, and if this new relationship between Lorelai and Christopher goes anywhere 


	5. LoveAndHarvard

Pairing: R/T continuation to become R/T and L/C  
  
Disclaimer: Amy Paladino-Sherman and The WB own Gilmore Girls, I own my ideas  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Love and Harvard  
  
Rory and the gang were just beginning their second week at Harvard, and none of them can believe they are actually there. Louise and Madeline share a room, Rory and Lane share a room, Paris has her own room she says she needs her privacy, and Henry and Tristan share a room. They all wanted to get an apartment, but no one's parents liked that idea, well except for Lorelai. Lane, Paris, and Rory were all in the same Intro to Journalism class, Rory and Tristan were in the same Latin, Psychology, and Philosophy classes, and Madeline and Louise had all of their classes together. Their first weekend they decided they would check out the party scene, but Tristan was the only one who drank so Rory had to keep an eye on him all night. Paris met this amazingly hot journalism major that was on the crew team. Madeline and Louise were majorly jealous cause they hadn't met any guys yet. Amazingly to all of their surprise Mrs. Kim, Lane's mom hadn't been calling ever day like they thought she would, but everyone knew that that was because Henry was there. Lorelai came up yesterday to bring the kids a coffee pot and a couple pounds of the coffee Luke used because she didn't want them to go into withdrawal. While Lorelai was there she took them all out to dinner, and they all wished their parents were more like Lorelai. A few days ago, Monday to be exact Tristan took Rory for dinner in Boston. Tristan being himself, even though he valued his friends was getting annoyed with not having Rory all to himself. He and Rory went into Boston and ate dinner at this romantic little French restaurant. Rory felt bad about leaving all their friends in Cambridge while they went to Boston. Even though she felt somewhat guilty she was so excited to be alone with her wonderful boyfriend Tristan DuGrey, wow Rory was starting to sound like her grandmother. She didn't just call him Tris like usual, she used his whole name.  
  
Monday morning before philosophy Tristan and Rory were eating breakfast. "Angel", Tristan said, "What's up??" Rory asked. "Well I was thinking, we really haven't gotten to spend anytime alone lately, so how bout after Psychology we drive into Boston and go out to dinner?" "Sure Tris, you're right, we do need to spend sometime just you and me." "Good", Tristan says leaning across the table and kissing her.  
  
Walking out of journalism later that day Paris asks, "Ror why do you look like you just won a Pulitzer?" "Nothing really, just that I have the most amazing boyfriend in the world." "Oh God" retorts Lane, "here we go Paris, the why Tristan DuGrey is the best boyfriend in the world speech." "You guys can laugh all you want, but I don't see your boyfriends taking you for dinner in Boston," Rory tells them. Rory can see the look of hurt in Paris' eyes, realizing she doesn't have a boyfriend, "Paris I'm sorry I was gloating." "Don't worry about it Ror, I'm happy for you and Tristan, just a little sorry for myself."  
  
Tristan and Rory left for Boston at about 4 on Monday, with dinner reservations at 7, they planned to wander around aimlessly before dinner. Tristan was wearing khakis, loafers, a button down shirt, tie, and navy blazer, looking at him dressed practically in Chilton uniform made Rory remember why she fell in love with the boy who called her Mary. Rory was wearing a simple, but elegant navy blue dress, open toe sandals, the pearl earrings Tristan's parents gave her for graduation, the pearl necklace Emily and Richard had given hear, the pearl bracelet from Lorelai, and the gold ring Tristan had given her for their one year anniversary almost a year earlier.  
  
When they got to Boston they drove around for about fifteen minutes until they finally found a parking spot. They got out and walked around the Commons, hand in hand, so in love. They went to Chez Albert for dinner at about 7 o'clock. After eating they went to a little cafÃƒÂ© for some coffee. When they got back from Boston, they found a bench on Harvard Yard to sit and talk.  
  
"Angel, is everything Ok" Tristan asked, "yeah sweetie I was just thinking about how wonderful tonight was and about how much I love you". Tristan kissed Rory and said, "I love you to Angel, and I have a present for you," pulling a small wrapped box out of his pocket and handing it to Rory. "Tris what is it?" asked Rory. Gazing into her eyes, "you'll never know unless you open it." Rory begins gingerly opening the box, soon to realize it's a ring box. When she actually looks at it she realizes it's from Tiffany's, "Tristan you didn't have to buy me anything." "Yes I did," replies Tristan taking the box out of her hand, "I had to because, Lorelai Leigh Gilmore, I love you." Tristan takes her hand and slides a 4 kt heart shaped diamond with diamonds on each side, with a platinum band on her hand. "Oh Tristan, it's gorgeous, you're gorgeous, I love you so much, but aren't we a little too young?" "No babe we're not to young because for one I love you so much, and two because it's a Promise ring," Tristan tells her. "Oh ok, so we're engaged to be engaged?" "Yes that would be right, cause when we technically get engaged the ring will be bigger, and the night will be much more beautiful," Tristan explained leaning over and kissing her. Rory and Tristan go upstairs to his room and fall asleep in each other's arms.  
  
The next day all the girls, Rory, Lane, Paris, Louise, and Madeline go for breakfast together. Rory hadn't seen any of her friends since before she and Tristan left for Boston the day before. As they sat there eating Rory forgot none of them knew about last night. As they were grilling her about the night's events, Louise asked, " So Ror, what did Tristan but you this time, since we all know every time you guys go out he buys you something." "No he doesn't," Rory retorted, staring at her hand under the table. "Yes he does," Paris said. Madeline looked at Rory and said, "They're right, I'm surprised you don't have all of Tiffany's in your room". Rory told them, "Although I do own a good 2/3's of the Tiffany's in Hartford, it's ton all from Trist." "Oh yeah," lane said, "some of it's from your mom, your grandparents, your dad, and oh wait there's even some from Tristan's parents." Rory glared at all of them, "If you guys would ever shut up, I might tell you what he got me," reaching to grab her coffee with her left hand. "Oh my god" screamed Paris. "What," they other three girls asked. "You guys got engaged, didn't you" Paris said. "No we're not engaged, it's a promise ring, we're engaged to be engaged," Rory explained. "Wow that's so exciting, I'm so happy for you two" Madeline said. "And anyway, you guys know Tristan, do you really think he would ask me to marry him and not put at least an 8 kt. Diamond on my finger?" Lane sat there thinking, "Not spoiled much, are we Rory?" "It's not her fault she's spoiled," Tristan said walking to their table and kissing Rory on the top of her head, " I just have to much money and know how much my girl here likes presents." "Okay," Madeline says, "I'm pretty sure we all like presents, so why don't you give us all presents?" "Because, although you guys are awesome friends I only love her," Tristan tells them, rubbing Rory's shoulders. "Ok girls, it's been fun, but we got to go to Latin," Rory tells them as she stands up and her and Tristan walk away hand in hand.  
  
About two moths later, they are all getting ready for Thanksgiving break. Thanksgiving break starts tomorrow, and they are all so excited about the time off. Wednesday morning Paris, Louise, and Madeline all pile into one car for the ride home, while Henry, Lane, Rory, and Tristan pile into Tristan's Mercedes M Class SUV. Tristan drops lane and Henry off at lane's house and he and Rory go to her house. Rory walks into the house, Tristan in tow carrying her bags. Rory starts screaming, "Mom where are you, Mom, we're here!" Lorelei runs our of the kitchen and grabs Rory hugging her, "Oh sweetie, how are you, I missed you so much." "Hi Lorelai," Tristan says realizing she didn't even see him. Lorelai grabs Tristan hugging him, "Tristan how are you, I trust you're taking good care of my little girl?" "Mom you don't even know," Rory tells her, "he's more protective of me than you are." "Well after the threatening I got from Luke, Sookie, and miss patty," Tristan says, "how couldn't I be?" "Ok, ok" Rory retorts "point taken. I need coffee, so lets move it and get to Luke's." "Yes daughter. Luke better give me some." They head out the door; Tristan follows them keeping his mouth shut, listening to their banter. Walking into Luke's, Luke says, "Tristan, Rory how are my 2 favorite educational minds." "We're fine Luke," Rory tells him, "but we need three large coffees twenty minutes ago." "Yes Rory dear," Luke says smiling. "What no fighting about how coffee is going to kill us?" Lorelai asks. "Nope," Luke tells her "not on the first day my favorite girls is home." "Hey Luke," Tristan says "you better get in line, she's my favorite girl." "Yeah but you get to see her everyday" Luke retorts. "Ok, would everyone shut up and let me drink my coffee," Rory says. With that they all shut up, well that is until Lorelai notices the ring on Rory's finger as she stirs her coffee. "Did you two get in engaged and not tell me," Lorelai asks. "What?" Rory and Tristan ask at the same time. "The ring on your finger Rory," Lorelai says. "No Lorelai," Tristan says, "it's a promise ringÃ¢â‚¬Â¦like we're engaged to be engaged." Lorelai looks at both of them, "oh ok, I get it now. I have to hand it to you Tristan you have good taste. Oh and Rory, by the way, nice choice when you decided to go and fall in love with a rich boy." "Oh, so that's why you fell in love with me, huh cause I'm a rich boy?" "No," Rory tells him " I fell in love with you because you are amazing. My mother on the other had fell in love with you because you are a rich boy." "Oh Lorelai, I always knew there was something behind you liking me," Tristan quips. Lorelai looks at him, "oh please Bible Boy, if I was in love with money I wouldn't despise my parents, I would be kissing their feet."  
  
Thanksgiving night Lorelai, Tristan, and Rory go to dinner at Emily and Richard's mansion. Rory and Tristan spent the afternoon at his house with his family. "So kids," Emily asks at dinner, "Lorelai tells me the two of you are engaged to be engaged," "yes grandma, Tristan gave me a promise ring a little over two months ago." "Two months ago," Emily asks "and you're just telling us now?" "Well yes grandma," Rory says, "it's not like we are technically engaged, so I didn't feel it to be that big of a deal." Richard gives his wife a look telling her to shut up, "well I for one am glad that you two plan to marry sometime down the road, you are a perfect match for each other, a Gilmore and a DuGrey, ti has been a long time coming." "well I for one," tristan says "am glad you approve of me and rory Mr. Gilmore." Rory stands up and goes over to hug her grandparents. "Thank you Grandma and Grandpa." Emily looks bewildered, "thank you for what rory?" "thank you for approving of me and tristan, and thank for agreeing to fund my education, because I think if I never went to Chilton, I wouldn't be with tristan." "Rory," Emily begins "there's no need for thanks, of course we would approve of yourself and tristan, and as for funding your education, being able to see you go to Harvard and being a part of you and your mother's lives is thanks enough," as she continues hugging rory and reaches across the table and squeezes lorelai's hand. "Wow" tristan says as they walk out of the house, "I never though that I would be in the Gilmore house for four hours with out there being a fight." "That's because they are happy for us," rory told him. "No rory it was because of you, in 3 years of Friday night dinners you closed a gap in that house that has been there for a long time." "I guess I did do that didn't I" rory asked him. Lorelai walks out, "yes sweetie you did, and I thank you more than you can imagine for bringing this family back together," Lorelai tells her daughter enveloping her in a hug. "Lorelai, can I stay you guy's house tonight," Tristan asks. Rory gives him a weird look, "sure tristan, what's wrong," Lorelai asks. "Well," Tristan begins "you know how rich families aren't really that warm," Tristan asks. "Yes Tristan, trust me I know." "Well I just found out from my grandfather this morning that things between my parents are getting a lot worse," tristan explains "he feels that they are on the verge of getting a divorce, my grandfather's theory is that my father was having an affair and my mother found out." "Oh tristan I'm so sorry," Lorelai, tells him "of course you can stay at our house, as long as you sleep on the couch and don't make any advance towards my daughter." "Ok Lorelai, that sounds like a fair deal." "Trist sweetie, why didn't you tell me," rory asks. "Well I just found out right before you go to my house this afternoon, and they were putting on such a great faÃƒÂ§ade that I really didn't want to spoil it" "Trist you know me being there for you and you being there for me is a big thing in our relationship, I don't ever want you not to tell me something again because you are worried about spoiling a moment," rory told him flatly. "I will, I guess another part of why I didn't tell you this afternoon, was because I didn't want to believe it, but I guess I finally have to face what I've known for a long time, that my parents don't really love each other it's all a matter of social standing." "Oh baby, I'm so sorry." "Angel, don't be sorry they're both better off this way, and remember that we will never ever just be a matter of social standing."  
  
At Rory's house later that night, rory and Lorelai sit in the kitchen drinking coffee while Tristan takes a shower, so he can live by lorelai's ground rules. Rory can tell there is something wrong with her mother; she's not her usual jumpy happy go lucky self. "Mom," rory asks, "what's wrong?" Lorelai stares at her daughter deciding whether she should tell her or not, ok here goes nothing she thinks to her self, "nothings wrong hinny. But remember how I was telling you on the phone last month that I had talked to your father for about two hours on the phone the one night?" "Yeah mom I remember, why" rory asks. "Well this is kind of big, so brace yourself," Lorelai tells her "me and your father have been dating." "You have been dating, you're kidding me right?" "Nope not at all sweetie, he has a real job, in Hartford and he's here almost everyday, which is why I'm kind of depressed, because he's not around" Lorelai looks for some sort of reaction "rory you have to know that he wants to see you very badly, but we decided that it would be better for me to tell you by myself than for both of us to try to explain it." "Wow mom," rory says "all of my life I have hoped for this, and know it's actually happening." "So do you want to see your dad or what," Lorelai asks. "Of course I want to see him, he's my dad." "Ok, I'm going to go call him and tell him to get his sorry buns over here." Lorelai walks out of the room and rory sits there stunned, Tristan walks in the room in a pair of jeans and a sweater and rory just looks up and stares at him. Tristan gut's a very confused look on his face trying to figure what's going on in that beautiful head of hers. "Trist you will never believe this," rory continues, "your parents are on the verge of breaking up, and mine are getting back together." "Angel, are you serious" Tristan asks. "Yep serious as a heart attack, they've been dating for over a month, they decided my mom should tell me before my dad came over to see me, so she told me and is now in there on the phone telling him to get his sorry buns over here, her words not mine." "Wow Rory I'm so happy for you, I know that other than your mom and your grandparents getting along, your mom and your dad getting back together was your biggest wish, well next to being with me, but you already got that one." "I know all of my dreams are coming true, my parents, my mom and my grandparents, me and you, Harvard, me and Paris actually being friends it's so amazing." 


	6. AWeekendWithTheGiloreGirls

|A Weekend With The Gilmore Girls | | |Disclaimer: I don't own them, I wish I owned Chad Micheal Murray though.| | | | | |Pairing: R/T and L/C | | |Rating: PG13 | | |6/ | | | | | |It's Rory and Tristans first Thanksgiving break from harvard. Rory, | | |Tristan, Lorelain, and Christopher are sitting in the living room of | | |Rory and Lorelai's house. Rory and Tristan are cuddled up in the | | |recliner and Lovelain and Christopher are laying on the couch wrapped in| | |a blanket. They are watching Willy Wonka, The Gilmore Girls favorite | | |movie. | | |Tristan- Lorelai can I have the popcorn? | | |--Lorelai hads the bowl of popcorn to Rory | | |Rory- Thanks ma, Dad what's wrong you look confused? | | |Christopher- Nothing sweetie just thinking how great this is | | |-- Christopher and Lovelai turn their attention back to the movie, while| | |Rory and Tristan feed eachother popcorn paying no attention to the movie| | |at all. | | |Tristan-(whispers) Babe you wanna go for a wlak? | | |Rory- What's wrong Tris? | | |Tristan- Nothing Angel, I just wanna spend some time with with you. | | |Rory- Sure hun (standing up) mom, Dad we're going for a walk | | |Lorelai- Ok hun, see ya later | | |Christopher- Bye kids | | |--Tristan and ROry put on their coats and shoes. They leave the house | | |and start walking towards the In.. | | |Tristan-(grabbing rory's waist, Kissing her neck) mm, I actually get | | |some time alone with my girl | | |- ROry makes a snowball and throws it at Tristan hitting him in the | | |chest | | |Tristan- You did not just do that | | |Rory- Yes I did (throwing another snowball at him) | | |Tristan- YOu're done for(running at rory tackeling her) | | |-Tristan and ROry lay in the snow and start kissing | | |--- Cut back to Rory's, we see Loreali and Christopher making out on the| | |couch. | | |Lorelai- (pulling back) Chris, what are we gonna do, just fool around | | |when we're together or actually have a relaitonship | | |Christopher- Lor, I've asked you this before and I'll as you again | | |(getting down on one knee infront of her) Lorelai Gilmore, WIll you | | |marry me? | | |Lorelai- Oh my god Chris, YES YES I'll marry you( wrapping her arms | | |around his neck kissing him) | | |Christopher- (sliding a ring on her finger) WOw it only took me 19 years| | |and four proposals to get you to say yes | | |Lorelai- Chris shut up and kiss me | | |--- Cut back to the snow covered landscape of the Inn, Rory and Tristan | | |are sitting on a bench near the lake. | | |Tristan- Rory are you ok, you keep spacing on me (grabbing her pulling | | |her into his lap) | | |Rory- (kissing Tristan's cheek) Yeah babe, I'm fine, no I'm wonderful, I| | |was just remember the first time we were here | | |Tristan- (kissing her gently on the lips) That was a night of firsts | | |ROry- I know, our first time here, the first time i said i love you, the| | |first night that you stayed at my house. | | |Tristan- I forgot that was the first night I slept on your couch, but I | | |remember it well, My parents were fighting again and I came to your | | |house to get away | | |ROry- and as soon as you got to my house I knew something was wrong so I| | |broght you out here to talk | | |Tristan- and I told you about my parents and cried in your arms | | |ROry- and I held you and kissed you and looking at you so upset, broken,| | |and vulnerable I realized that I love you | | |Tristan- and you said it, I wasn't expecting to hear it from you, | | |stleast not then. Hearing you say you loved me wiped away all the pain | | |my parents had inflicted on me over my live | | |Rory- and we sat on this bench kissing, until we went bck to my house | | |and fell asleep on my couch in eachothers arms | | |Tristan- tthat was one of the most amazing nights of my lie | | |Rory- (kissing Tristan) I said it then and meant it and I mean it more | | |now, Tristan I love you | | |Tristan- (kissing her) I love you too ROry. You mean more to me than | | |anything in the world, I am who I am right now because of your love for | | |me, without you I would still be who i was when you first came to | | |chilton | | |ROry- Trist I didn't do all that, it was always in you it just took love| | |to bring it out | | |--- cut back to rory's | | |Christopher- Lor, I am the happiest man in the world, and the luckiest. | | |I have the love my life in my arms and our daughter is an amazing young | | |woman with her life in front of her to make what she wants of it | | |Lorelai- Chris, I love you so much and i walways have I guess it just | | |took me this long to realize I needed you, but I don't regret that I | | |don't think taht until now we were mature enough to be togheter (kissing| | |Christopher deeply) | | |---cut back to the lake | | |Tristan- Angel, I'm freezing you wanna go back to your house | | |ROry- whatever you want tris, I wouldn't want you turning into an ice | | |cube | | |- Rory and Tristan walk back to the house hand in hand | | |Rory-(walking in the house) Hi mom, Hi dad | | |Lorelai- Hi sweetie, Hi tristan, hunnie we have something to tell you | | |ROry- what (squeezing tristan's hand expecting bad news) | | |Christopher- Well you know me and your mom have been dating eachother...| | | | | |Lorelai- (cutting in) Rory we're getting married | | |-Rory runs over and hugs her mom, they start jumping up and down | | |screaming | | |Tristan- Congratulations Christopher | | |Christopher- Thanks , it took 19 years but she finally said yes. | | |Tristan- you just made your daughter the happiest girl in the world | | |Christopher- you don't give yourself enough credit kid, you did thta and| | |me and Lore are just the icing on the cake | | |-Rory comes over and hugs her dad | | |Rory- Daddy, I'm so happy you and mom finally saw what everyone else has| | |always known | | |Christopher- I'm glad your happy sweetie, but i've knonw for 19 years, | | |it only took your mother this long | | |-- Lorelai and Christohper go up stairs, rory and tristan are laying on | | |the couch wrapped in eachother's arms | | |Tristan- I'm so happy for you baby | | |Rory- I still can't believe it, I've dreamd about it my entire life and | | |it's finally happening | | |Tristan-(kissing rory on the neck) Babe, I'm never letting you go | | |Rory- (rolling over to face him) well I'm glad cause I'm never letting | | |you go either | | |- ROry and tristand start kissing about 20 minutes later there's a knock| | |on the door. rory stands up to awnser the door, tristan gets up with her| | |wrapping his arms around her waist kissing her neck and earlobes as they| | |walk to the door | | |Rory-(opens the door and sees a drunken Dean) Dean what are you doing | | |here (tristan tightesn his grip on rory) | | |Dean- I was in the neighborhood and thought i'd stop by to see and old | | |friend (realizing tristan is behindher with hsi arms around her) what is| | |the accountant doing here? | | |Tristan- Well dean, if you don't remember i'll tell you. You broke up | | |with rory almost four years agoa, never talked to her again, we became | | |friends, started going out and have been together for almost 3 years | | |Dean- Rory you little slut, how coud you be with him, coud you tell him | | |that you love him, you must be having sex with him cause we all know | | |that's all he wants | | |Tristan- (squeezing rory's hand, whispering in her ear) go getyour dad | | |--rory runs up the stairs | | |Tristan- ok farm boy get out of here. | | |Dean- no i'm not going anywhere | | |Tristan- listen a**hole, A: Rory is not a slut, B: yes she can tell me | | |she loves me, because I didn't pressure her, I waited till she was | | |ready, and C: no we're not having sex, we never have, this falling under| | |the I'm waiting till she's ready category. Now you better get out of | | |here before I kick your ass | | |Dean- Oh yeah, I'm real scared of accountant boy. | | |-Tristan starts punching dean in the face as Christopher comes down the | | |steps. Dean hits Tristan knocking him down. | | |Christopher- (grabbing dean's shirt) get the hell out of this house, you| | |stay away from my daughter, stay away from tristan, come near anyone in | | |this family ever again and you'll pay (pushes dean down the steps) | | |-- Rory and Lorelai rund down the steps rory sees tristan laying on the | | |ground bleeding and runs over to him, Lorelai goes to get icea and | | |band-aids | | |Rory- (kneeling next to Tristan) baby are you ok......... Tristan open | | |your eyes and look at me | | |(tristan looks up and sees rory kneeling over him) | | |Tristan- Angel, I'm ok | | |Christopher- No you're not that jerk clocked you good | | |Lorelai- (hands rory ice, paper towels and band-aids) Here babe, clean | | |him up and what happened | | |Christohper- I came down, Tristan was hitting dean, dean got in one good| | |shot and tristan was out, i pushed dean down the stpes and threatened | | |his life | | |Loreali- I meant, why was he here | | |Rory- I hgave no clue (breaking down in tears) | | |Tristan- (sits up and wraps his arms around rory) we were on the couch, | | |there was a knock on the door we got up to awnser it and it was dean, he| | |said he was in the neighborhood and decided to stop by, then he realized| | |i was behind rory and wanted to know why i was here, I said that if you | | |don't remember you broke up with rory almost 4 years agoand we had been | | |together almost three years... | | |Rory- then he called me a slut and wanted to know if i could say i love | | |you to tristan and said that i must be sleeping with tristan because | | |that's all he would want from me then tristan told me to get you guys | | |and i did | | |Tristan- i told him to leave, he wouldn't then i said rory wasn't a | | |slut, that yes she could say she loved me because i waited till she was | | |ready and didn't pressure her and that we weren't sleeping together | | |because i was waiting until rory was ready, because just being around | | |her is enough for me. then i told him to get out of here before i kicked| | |his ass, he said he was scared i started punching, he only hit me once, | | |that's when christopher came down | | |Lorelai- (looking at all of them) ok coffee time | | |--Lorelai and christopher go to the kitchen while rory cleans up | | |tristans face | | |Tristan- (looking in rory's eyes) you ok babe? | | |Rory- no but i will be because i have you | | |tristan- you know what he said isn't ture, you are by no means a slut, | | |and i'm not with you for sex | | |Rory- i know babe, if you were only with me for sex we would have broken| | |up a long time ago | | |-ROry and tristan go out in the kitchen and sit down rory leans up | | |against tristan and he wraps an arm around here | | |lorelai- so anyone have any ideas about this wedding | | |Tristan- you should get married soon | | |Rory- yeah, i got it, christmas eve | | |Christopher- good idea hunnie | | |Lorelai- we could have the ceremony outside the in by the lake and have | | |the reception at the inn | | |Rory- pick someplace else, not by the lake | | |Lorelai- why not? | | |rory- because that's me and tristan's special place | | |Christopher- how about the gazeebo? | | |Tristan- Perfect | | |Rory- mom you have to call grandma, if she doesn't get to help she'll be| | |crushed | | |Lorelai- I know hunny i'll call her first thing in the morning | | |Christopher- I'm beat babe i'm gonna go upstairs | | |Lorelai- ok hun (kissing christopher) i'll be up soon | | |-christopher goes leaves thge room | | |ROry- mom i don't think i've ever seen you this happy | | |Tristan- she's right lore, you're glowing | | |Lorelai- i know guys i've always wanted this but was too afraid | | |Rory- i'm gonna go get changed | | |-rory goes in her room and shuts the door | | |Rory- *wow i can't believe this day, first me and tristan at the lake, | | |then mom and dad getting engaged, then dean showing up, know planning | | |the wedding, it's just too much* | | |-rory quickly changes into a pair of tristans plaid flannel pj pants and| | |a white tank top | | |---Rory walks back in the kitchen, her mom and tristan are talking about| | |dean showing up | | |Lorelai- I can't believe him... | | |Rory- Ok, i love you both, but please can we drop it? | | |Tristan- Sorry Angel, we'll never mention it again, Ok? | | |ROry- Perfect Tris, thanks (kissing him) | | |Lorelai- ok love birds, i'm going upstairs, good night. | | |Rory- good night mom love you | | |Tristan- g'nite lore | | |---Lorelai goes up staris leaving tristan and rory in the kitchen | | |Rory- Babe you realize we haven't done any homework in three days | | |Tristan- I know babe it's great, yeah i know what you're thinking we'll | | |do homeowrk tomorrow night. | | |ROry- Ok babe (standing, taking the cups to the sink to wash them) | | |Tristan- (standing behind rory, wrapping his arms aorund her waist | | |nibbling on her ear) babe, you might just make a good housewife afterall| | | | | |Rory- you better watch it, you and i both know i won't be a housewife | | |(elbowing tristan in the stomach) | | |Tristan- you know i'm kidding (kissing her neck) | | |-ROry finishes the dishes and tursn around to face tristan standing on | | |her tip toes to kiss him. | | |--- ROry and Tristan go in and go to sleep on the couch/ | | | | | |Next Morning | | |Christopher- I guess i'm going to have to get used to this | | |Lorelai- Get used to what babe? | | |Christopher- seeing my little girls sleeping in tristan's arms | | |Lorelai- since they obviously aren't having sex we should probably tell | | |them they can sleep in rory's room, that couch can't be really | | |comfortable. | | |Christopher- I guess you're right babe, and you know that they won't | | |sleep in rory's room if we don't say it's ok | | |Loreali- hun should we call my parents or just over the houce | | |- ROry walks in the room | | |ROry- you better go tell them face to face or they're gonna freak out | | |Lorelai- Yes daugher | | |Christopher- Babe was the couch comfy | | |Tristan- I hope that was joke (walking in the room) | | |Rory- I think it's comfy | | |Tristan- that's because you use me as a pillow (poking her side) not | | |actually sleeping on the couch. | | |Lorelai- well we have decided that since we know you won't do anything | | |you should do, instead of sleeping on the couch you can sleep in your | | |room ror. | | |-Rory and tristan look at eachother in shock | | |Tristan- Cool, maybe i'll be able to move when i wake up in the morning | | | | | |Rory- if you were so uncomfortable you could have slept at your house | | |Christopher- Ok time out you two, well lore i see they can banter just | | |like us | | |Lorelai- Yeah I taught her well | | |Tristan- Ror, I'm gonna head over my house and spend some time with my | | |mom, i have a feeling all this with my dad is really getting her down, | | |you wanna come | | |ROry- sure babe i'll come with you. | | |Lorelai- you guys meet us at your grandparents at like noon ok? | | |ROry- SUre mom | | |---Tristan and rory leave, lorelian and christopher clean the house and | | |get read to go to emily and richard's. | | 


End file.
